


Wake Up

by skamsnake



Series: Giotino Drabbles [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Extended Scene, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: The morning before.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my GAAWD how cute are Martino and Gio??!! Just HAD to get this out before we all dissappear into the parallel universe that is Martino and Niccolo <3
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy this little ‘morning before’ scene :)

 

***

Gio is running. His brown curls bouncing, his chest heaving, the muscle in his legs tensing as he puts one foot in front of the other. It’s fast but it’s also achingly slow. Like watching an athlete in slow motion. Every detail magnified, every sensation intensified.

It takes Martino a moment to realize Gio’s running towards him and not away. His green tee and denim shirt clinging to his body, a few drops of sweat trickling down his neck.   

“Baby!” Gio exclaims breathlessly when he finally reaches him, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him into a warm embrace.

Gio’s hand is brushing against his, sending little electric jolts up his arm. “We’re staying at your place tonight, right?”

“Babe, I have to be honest, these days my mother is freaking out, so it’s kinda messy” Martino sighs, their fingers laced together.

“Come on, it’s no big deal. You know I love your mom, and she’s _loves_ me” Gio smiles teasingly, leaning in to brush his nose against Martino’s.

“Besides, my dad will kill me, if we come home this late” he laughs and Martino laughs too as a feeling of relief, of knowing that he is loved, that he _deserves_ love, washes over him like a warm, soothing wave. He melts into Gio’s arms as he feels his plump lips against his, kissing him gently.

Martino leans into the kiss, moving his lips slowly over Gio’s, lifting his hands up to tangle in his soft curls, parting his lips slightly to suck Gio’s lower one into his mouth, sighing quietly as he feels Gio’s tongue run teasingly over his own, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

And somewhere deep down Martino knows it’s just a dream. That it isn’t real. Even his subconscious knows that he doesn’t get to have this. That he can never have this. But still, he wants to memorize it, savour it. Just a little bit more. Just one more minute.

He freezes. Freezes at the _very real_ pleased humming and soft snoring coming from behind him and the _unmistakably_ _real_ hard-on pressed up against his thigh. At his own, straining against the fabric of his boxers.

 _Fuck_.

He opens his eyes, squinting a little at the bright light streaming in from the window. His head is pounding and his mouth is dry, but he knows he needs to get up. He _has_ to get up.

_Just a dream, wake up!_

He grabs his pillow and a blanket and throws it on the floor by the window, pushing himself slowly up off the bed as quietly as he can and lays down on the makeshift bed, covering his eyes with his arm and tries to go back to sleep.

It’s to no use. Gio is still in his bed, and he’s still the worst best friend in the world for wanting that to mean more than it does. For wanting it to mean anything at all.

“But where are you?” Gio murmurs moments later, stirring on the bed.

“Over here”

“Oh, why there?”

“Why?!” Martino snorts.

_Because being too close to you breaks my heart._

“Because you sleep like a walrus and pushed me off the bed”

“Well come here now bro, there’s room enough for two”

Gio stretches his hand towards him, and there’s nothing he wants more than to climb on the bed and take it in his, lay his head on Gio’s chest and listen to his heartbeat.

_Wake up!_

Martino just shrugs, a little relieved at the humming vibrations coming from a phone somewhere in the room.

“Well, we’re awake now.”

 

 


End file.
